


Око бури

by Scott_Summers



Series: Criminal Minds [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior
Genre: Angst, Drama, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scott_Summers/pseuds/Scott_Summers
Summary: Когда Мика Роусона находят старые знакомые, они обнаруживают и то, что лучший ключ к нему - Дерек Морган. И эти люди не из тех, кто упустит свой шанс.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Mick Rawson
Series: Criminal Minds [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695907
Kudos: 1





	Око бури

**Author's Note:**

> Вариация на тему "Мыслить как преступник" s11e16.  
> ...и это - переломный момент их истории.  
> Вторая часть диптиха.

Четырежды Джина ЛаСалль думает, что умирает.  
— Где Роусон? — спрашивают её.  
— Я не знаю, — говорит она.  
— Я полгода его не видела, — говорит она.  
— Он больше не наш, — говорит она.  
Потом боль становится невыносимой, Джина кричит:  
— Спросите Моргана!..  
Её оставляют в покое на время.  
"Меня спасут, — думает Джина. — Я успею его предупредить".  
— Кто такой Морган? — задают ей новый вопрос.  
Джина кричит.  
Потом рассказывает.  
Потом действительно умирает.

Её тело находят через неделю. Обнажённое и израненное, оно лежит на обочине шоссе, где днём проезжает сто машин в час, а ночью — едва ли одна; Джина завёрнута в брезент, украденный со стройки по соседству, но видеокамеры там разбиты, и Купер с Симсом напрасно кружат по окрестностям в поисках свидетелей.  
— Это личное, — говорит Бет, возвращаясь от патологоанатома.  
— Её пытали, — добавляет она. — Долго. Возможно, несколько дней: часть ран начала заживать.  
Джош Таннер, заменивший в "красной ячейке" Роусона, помалкивает: он знает Джину не так долго, чтобы судить.  
Симс бьёт кулаком по столу, не находя слов.  
— Мы найдём того, кто это сделал, — обещает Купер.  
Но они не находят.

Роусону о смерти Джины сообщает Морган. Он участвует в расследовании и присутствует на похоронах, и он тянет до последнего, не желая признаваться Мику, что они оказались бессильны, но после того, как тело Джины предают земле, Симс отзывает Моргана в сторону.  
— Мик разозлится, что мы не подключили его, — говорит он.  
— Не думаю, что он смог бы всё бросить и прилететь, — Морган пожимает плечами.  
Он повторяет это Роусону, но Мик всё равно здорово злится. Морган ждёт, пока Роусон закончит крушить своё обиталище, обращается к его спине:  
— Мы этого не оставим. Однажды мерзавец заплатит за всё, что он сделал.  
— Это не вернёт Джину, — отвечает Роусон и оборачивается.  
Он как будто стареет сразу на несколько лет, впрочем, может быть, это просто трёхдневная щетина.  
— Расскажи мне всё, — просит он.  
Морган качает головой.  
— Не теперь, — возражает он. — Не надо. Когда вернёшься.  
— Или никогда, — Роусон смотрит перед собой, не видя Моргана. — Вы что-то упустили, Дерек. Вы что-то упустили.  
Морган глотает упрёк: они его заслуживают.  
Смерть агента ФБР сходит кому-то с рук.

Боль Роусона — его боль, и Морган держит папку с делом ЛаСалль поверх других бумаг на своём столе. Раз в неделю он открывает её и пересматривает фотографии, снова и снова читает отчёты, ища хоть какую-то зацепку.  
— Работа профессионала, — говорит Росси, когда Купер передаёт им копии материалов. Росси абстрагируется лучше других. Это не оттого, что ему всё равно, просто кто-то должен сохранять трезвую голову.  
— Спецслужбы или бывшие спецслужбы, — соглашается Хотчнер. Его лицо ничего не выражает, но Морган знает, о чём Аарон думает: его жену пытал и убил маньяк, и Хотчнер, глядя на фотографии Джины, видит изрезанное тело Хейли.  
— Или человек, имеющий медицинское образование, — Рид берёт снимок в руки.  
— У Джины не было связей со спецслужбами, — Бет не спорит, скорее, дополняет. — Мы проверили её прошлое и дела, которые она вела у нас и до нас. Нет никого, кто мог захотеть так поступить с ней.  
Морган помнит наизусть перечень повреждений, указанный в отчёте патологоанатома.  
Лицо Джины стоит между ним и Роусоном, когда Роусон звонит ему по скайпу.  
— Расскажи мне всё, — делает Мик ещё одну попытку.  
— Нет, — отвечает Морган.  
Жизнь идёт своим чередом.  
Через пару месяцев он кладёт другую папку поверх дела ЛаСалль.

— Кстати, вы дома? — спрашивает Роусон в один из звонков.  
— Мы в Неваде, — Морган выглядывает из окна полицейского участка. — Какой-то псих устраивает инсталляции из цветов и частей тел.  
— А я в Европе, — говорит Роусон. — Прилетаю пятнадцатого. Полы намою, что ли, наверняка ты превратил мою квартиру в сквот.  
Морган смеётся, но ещё не верит:  
— Ты серьёзно? Ты возвращаешься?  
— У меня отпуск, — объясняет Роусон. — Мне тоже положено, что бы ты об этом ни думал.  
Морган закрывает глаза и клянётся ему, что они закончат с психом в течение суток, заверяет, что квартира в порядке, хотя полы, конечно, — ну да ничего, теперь и правда есть, кому их мыть, вот только, кстати, в холодильнике пусто, он зайдёт в магазин по дороге из аэропорта, но готовить не будет, нет-нет, Мик может даже не надеяться!..  
Морган сходит с ума от радости, и его настроение передаётся команде, но в глубине души Дерека гложет сомнение: отпуск? Правда?  
Или Мик больше не хочет молча ждать, когда найдут убийцу его друга?  
Это более чем вероятно, понимает Морган, когда Роусон предупреждает его, что сначала навестит Купера, но думать об этом Морган не хочет.  
По дороге из аэропорта он покупает стейки, пиво и лазанью, в последний момент возвращается за мороженым; всё это остаётся на земле, когда его ловят в переулке, в считанных шагах от квартиры — ни физическая подготовка бюро, ни курсы самообороны не помогают, если в тебя стреляют из ветеринарного ружья.  
Снотворное действует так быстро, что Морган успевает лишь пересчитать гостей: их трое, и это не сулит ему ничего хорошего.  
"Хотч", — думает Морган. И отключается.

Во сне он видит Роусона.  
После Сан-Франциско они как-то раз вновь работают вместе. Приходится много бегать и много стрелять; поздней ночью они обнаруживают себя в глухом лесу предгорья, с ними Джина ЛаСалль — ещё живая, — а у Роусона после падения с утёса обильно кровоточит рваная рана на плече.  
— Зашить бы, — морщась, говорит Роусон, пока Джина отрывает самый чистый кусок своей футболки.  
— Нужно в больницу, — Морган оглядывается, но не видит ни проблеска света среди деревьев; мобильный телефон здесь не ловит, пистолеты разряжены, и никто не помнит, где и когда они теряют ракетницу.  
— До больницы дожить надо, — Роусон ковыряется здоровой рукой по карманам и вытаскивает пакетик. — Джина?  
В первый момент Морган пытается им помешать, потому что это чистое безумие, Мик не выдержит, но Роусон крепко прижимается спиной к стволу и смотрит перед собой, и Джина отпускает его запястье, прекращая считать пульс, и довольно ловко шьёт, пока вошедший в транс Роусон дышит медленно и ровно, как спящий.  
— Ты врач? — спрашивает Морган, борясь с тошнотой.  
— Если необходимо, — не отрицает Джина.  
Завязав последний узел, она накладывает символическую повязку и бьёт Роусона по щекам.  
— Просыпайся, солдат, — зовёт она.  
Морган не сразу решается расспросить о подробностях, но в больнице рану чистят и перешивают косметическим швом, врач хвалит Джину между делом, а Роусон с удовольствием соглашается на обезболивающий укол.  
— Как ты это сделал? — Морган гладит его по плечу рядом с повязкой.  
У Роусона отпуск вдвойне: от работы — по ранению, и от Купера — по той же причине, Купер не может звать Роусона на ринг, пока Мику не снимут швы.  
— Сделал что? — Роусон умиротворённо вздыхает. Утром он снова разбудит Моргана снами об Анголе, но теперь вечер, Роусон потягивает пиво и краем глаза смотрит сериал о домохозяйках.  
— Как ты перестал чувствовать боль? В лесу? — Морган приподнимается на локтях.  
— А, это, — Роусон теряет интерес к разговору.  
Морган не настаивает, он привык к такой манере общения, и Мик, благодарный за его терпение, рассказывает, выключив телевизор:  
— Это входило в базовую подготовку там, где меня учили. Можно ведь попасть в плен. Чтобы дожить до момента, когда тебя спасут, лучше уйти в себя, создать внутри безопасное место и переждать там, больше ты всё равно ничего не можешь сделать.  
Он долго молчит, потом добавляет, будто смущаясь:  
— Труднее всего понять, когда уже пора выходить. То есть, держать контакт с внешним миром, ну, чревато последствиями.  
— Я бы не поверил, что это возможно, если бы просто услышал со стороны, — признаётся Морган.  
— Ещё это полезно, если тебя не смогут спасти вообще, — заканчивает Мик. — Тогда, говорят, не так больно умирать.  
Моргана передёргивает, и он сжимает Роусона в объятиях, совсем забыв о его больном плече, но боль отдаётся в его собственном животе снова и снова, пульсирует и впивается.  
Морган просыпается.

— Добро пожаловать, — говорит один из похитителей.  
Морган обозначает их для себя деталями: Борода, Жилет и Четырёхглазый. К нему обращается Жилет, но старший в группе не он, Морган это видит, он профайлер, в конце концов, анализировать поведение — его работа. Старший — Четырёхглазый. Он не самый умный и не самый сильный, но остальные стараются его не беспокоить. Морганом он пока не особенно интересуется, предоставляя его Жилету.  
— Нам кое-что от тебя нужно, — поясняет Жилет, качает головой: — Нет-нет, не твои Страшные Тайны Бюро.  
Морган молча ждёт продолжения.  
— Нам нужен Мик Роусон, — Жилет наклоняется к его лицу, но так, чтобы Морган не мог ударить его головой.  
— Вы его не получите, — отвечает Морган. Внутри у него всё леденеет.  
— Уже получили, — улыбается Жилет.

Купер встречает Роусона в аэропорту, обнимает.  
— Я думал, ты огреешь меня палкой, — шутит Мик. — Неужели ты перестал воспитывать свою команду?  
— Познакомлю тебя с Джошем, — обещает Купер. — Спросишь у него сам.  
Роусон кивает.  
— Расскажи мне всё, — говорит он.  
Купер так и делает.  
Он ведёт машину, а Роусон читает отчёты и смотрит фотографии; их четыре, все — чёрно-белые, и Роусон не спрашивает, где остальное: Купер бережёт его как может.  
— Были попытки воспользоваться информацией, которой она владела? — Роусон не поднимает глаз от бумаг.  
— Насколько известно Гарсии, нет, — отвечает Купер.  
— Значит, не было вообще, — подытоживает Роусон.  
Он молчит, хмурится.  
— В базе есть похожие дела? — он закусывает губу.  
— За последние тридцать лет — нет.  
— А в базе Интерпола? — уточняет Роусон. — Я видел, — он медлит, — видел кое-что наподобие. Не в точности. Не как modus operandi.  
Купер останавливает машину, и они с Миком смотрят друг на друга, но Купера интересует не Интерпол.  
— Ты видел? — переспрашивает он. — Ты?  
Роусон слишком давно его знает, чтобы не понять, он достраивает логическую цепочку за доли секунды и произносит вслух то, о чём думают они оба:  
— Они искали меня. Я — связь Джины с её убийцей.  
Потом Роусон просит:  
— Поезжай дальше. Если они следят за мной, пусть видят, что я не меняю планов.  
— А ты не меняешь? — Купер опускает козырёк от солнца.  
— Нет, — Роусон чувствует, как в животе скручивается тугой болезненный ком. — Если я прав, то сейчас под угрозой...  
— ...Дерек Морган, — заканчивает за него Купер.  
Роусон набирает номер и ждёт, пока не включится голосовая почта, говорит нарочито беззаботно:  
— Подтверждаю мои намерения. Подтверди мне свои, перезвони, или я нагряну внезапно!  
— Они ждут тебя на той квартире? — предполагает Купер.  
— Они меня ждут, — Роусон ставит явно слышимую точку. Стресс помогает ухватить за хвост почти растаявшее воспоминание. — Дональд. Его зовут Дональд, его номер...  
Мик закрывает глаза. Когда это происходит с ним? Когда его увольняют. Семь лет назад, восемь?..

— ...Комма-Эхо-Один-Кило-Альфа-Танго, — повторяет за Купером Пенелопа. — Есть! Дональд Аткинсон. Разжалован, уволен с позором из — о! — специального отдела ЦРУ, сэр!  
Роусон сидит на корточках перед могилой Джины, телефон Купера включён на громкую связь. На кладбище пусто в это время дня, а самого Роусона Купер уже проверил на возможность прослушивания.  
— Они подключались к линии! — восклицает Пенелопа. — Только к разговорам Дерека и Мика, поэтому я никогда не замечала, я не отслеживаю личные разговоры! Я разберусь с этим, сэр!  
Роусон не слушает. Он сосредоточен на решении вопроса, должен ли он просить у Джины прощения, ведь она пострадала из-за самого факта их знакомства.  
Это хорошо отвлекает от мыслей о том, что сейчас делают с Морганом.

Жилет бьёт аккуратно и точно.  
"Инструктор по рукопашному бою", — решает Морган, когда заплывает глаз и распухает щека.  
— Мало, — говорит Четырёхглазый.  
Он сам разрезает на Моргане футболку, не глядя берёт со стола щётку с металлическим ворсом.  
— Для того, чтобы сделать человеку по-настоящему больно, — объясняет он, — вовсе не нужно иметь доступ к особенным препаратам или инструментам. Достаточно строительного и продуктового магазинов. Мы ведь не хотим, чтобы ты умер слишком быстро, правда?  
Жилет наклоняется и достаёт с нижнего яруса стола белую пластиковую бутылку.  
"Уксусная кислота", — читает Морган.  
Ему становится по-настоящему страшно.

Роусон знает, что два отдела сейчас делают всё возможное, чтобы вытащить из этой передряги живыми их обоих, но не знает, верит ли в их успех.  
Он лишь раз позволяет себе бросить с досадой:  
— Если бы вы сказали мне раньше!..  
Он думает, что вообще не должен был уезжать. Всё начинается из-за того, что Аткинсон метит на его место; через восемь лет всё возвращается на круги своя.  
Джина гибнет из-за того, что Роусон возвращается в ту — условную — Анголу.  
— Не смей винить себя! — требует Симс.  
Они все на связи с ним, пока он в самолёте. Выходя, он вернёт ноутбук стюардессе, но сейчас у них есть немного времени, чтобы обсудить план максимально подробно.  
— Ты не отвечаешь за действия маньяка, — вторит Симсу Бет.  
Роусону хотелось бы, по правде говоря, услышать то же от команды Хотчнера, но он признаёт собственное малодушие и признаёт вину в том, что кто-то увозит Дерека Моргана из-под окон его, Роусона, квартиры.  
— Пришёл ответ от Прентисс, — докладывает Джей-Джей. — У неё кое-что есть. Это группа наёмников, Интерполу они известны как ОВС. Пять человек. Есть примерные портреты, но ни одной достоверной фотографии.  
— Покажите их мне, — просит Роусон, отмечает крестиками: — Аткинсон. Джон Брэдли. Виктор Стоун. Карсон, — он закрывает глаза, представляя лицо, исправляется: — Карсон — это фамилия, а имя — Дик. Ричард. Ричард Карсон. Пятого я не знаю.  
— Морган говорил, ты считаешь, что мы что-то упустили, — произносит Росси.  
Несколько секунд все молчат. Роусон с трудом сглатывает, проталкивая вязкую слюну в пересохшее горло.  
— О, господи! — выдыхает Пенелопа.  
— Мик, мы за вами придём, — говорит Хотчнер уверенно. — Мы найдём вас.

Морган сам удивляется, что всё получается как надо, Мик ведь не учит его, только рассказывает, но у Моргана образовывается по-настоящему много времени для медитации, как он называет свою практику, когда Роусон покидает "красную ячейку".  
Голоса он слышит, но издалека, словно из приглушённого радиоприёмника.  
— Смотри-ка, — с любопытством говорит Жилет. — Думаешь, Роу натаскал его?  
"Роу", — повторяет про себя Морган.  
Глубоко внутри своей головы он сидит на берегу пруда, поросшего камышом и рогозом. Земля тёплая, но от воды тянет холодом; у Моргана жжётся и чешется грудь, но гораздо меньше, чем можно было ожидать от раны, в которую попадает уксусная кислота.  
— Вот поэтому он мне и нужен, — Четырёхглазый не удивляется. — Это не такой уж сложный трюк. Но штука в том, что к любому замку можно подобрать ключик, не правда ли, Дерек?  
Он наклоняется к уху Моргана, и ни плеск воображаемой воды, ни шелест воображаемых камышей не могут заглушить его вопрос:  
— Как ты думаешь, Роу станет избегать боли, если это будет твоя боль?

— Полагаю, сначала Аткинсон рассчитывал использовать Джину, чтобы добраться до Мика, — говорит Рид.  
Роусон знает, Рид его недолюбливает, но не представляет, за что.  
Впрочем, теперь у него достаточно оснований, Морган ведь его друг.  
— Но она рассказала ему о Моргане? — сомневается Бет.  
— Ты не понимаешь, — вмешивается Роусон. — Донни — мастер. Вопрос не в том, расскажешь ты ему или нет. Вопрос в том, как быстро ты это сделаешь.  
Он переводит дух, добавляет:  
— Он знает о человеческом теле всё.  
— Ты не должен ехать к нему! — не выдерживает Симс.  
— Я еду, — просто говорит Роусон. — Кстати, мы приземляемся, пора прощаться. Никакого внешнего наблюдения, помните?..  
— Мы вытащим вас на первой космической! — клянётся Пенелопа.  
Роусон улыбается ей, просит:  
— Почисти тут логи, ага?  
Он не следит за своим лицом: ему положено выглядеть встревоженным, ведь Морган не отвечает на его звонки; Роусон трёт виски, трёт глаза, пьёт воду, ожидая, пока лента конвейера вывезет его сумку. Очень много воды: когда Аткинсон возьмётся за него, тело растратит влагу в считанные секунды, и Мик запасает её впрок.  
Маленький мальчик врезается с разбегу в его ноги, Роусон оборачивается и приседает на корточки.  
— Привет, парнишка, — он улыбается. — Ты тут с кем?  
— Генри! Генри!..  
К ним подбегает совсем юная девушка.  
— Извините, ради Бога! — оправдывается она. — Я его няня, мы встречаем бабушку, она вот-вот должна прилететь!..  
— Хочешь конфетку? — звонко спрашивает сын Джей-Джей и протягивает Роусону леденец прямо изо рта.  
— Генри! — шикает на него няня из Академии ФБР. — Изо рта нельзя! Я дам мистеру другую, ладно?  
— А мне вторую дашь? — Генри трясет белокурыми локонами.  
— Ловкач, — ухмыляется Роусон. — Спасибо, мисс. А вот и моя сумка. Недолгого вам ожидания.  
Он разворачивает лакричную конфету, катает на языке, пока она не разламывается на дольки, тогда Роусон глотает одну из них и укладывает вторую под язык.  
Это идея Симса.  
Отследить передвижение Роусона после похищения до пункта назначения — не проблема, но Купер спрашивает:  
— Как мы поймём, что они не просто остановились, а довезли его до Моргана?  
Вопрос ставит всех в тупик, ведь Роусон никак не может влиять на проглоченный датчик, и Роусону уже кажется, что дело не выгорит, когда Симс говорит:  
— Дадим ещё один датчик, пусть Мик раскусит его, когда увидит Дерека. Сигнал пропадёт, вот и знак начинать.  
Это так просто, что с ним никто не спорит.  
— Я это устрою, — впервые подаёт голос Таннер. — Это мой профиль.  
Садясь в такси, Роусон думает, что у них с Морганом и правда появляется шанс.

Жилет приносит себе стул, а Четырёхглазому усталость не ведома.  
— С каждым разом всё труднее уйти от меня, не так ли? — сочувствует он Моргану. — А я ещё только начал.  
— Мик тебе ничего не скажет, — Морган с трудом выплёвывает слова.  
Четырёхглазый пожимает плечами.  
— А мне не надо, чтобы он говорил, — отвечает он без намёка на улыбку. — Я просто хочу, чтобы он чувствовал всё до самого конца.  
Морган пытается тянуть время, хрипит:  
— Что он тебе сделал?  
— Вернулся, — лаконично отзывается Четырёхглазый и берет со стола шило. — Готов продолжить?  
Морган невольно задерживает дыхание.  
— Как выглядит твоё око бури? — спрашивает Четырёхглазый. — Обычно это лучшее воспоминание. Что ты представляешь себе, Дерек Морган? Родителей? Первую любовь? Академию ФБР? Там есть другие люди, в твоём месте утешения?  
Морган скрипит зубами.  
Воображаемый пруд помогает.  
Пока — помогает.

— Здравствуй, Роу, — говорит Карсон.  
Он ничем не рискует: "глок" смотрит Мику в лоб.  
— Заведи руки за спину, — приказывает Карсон. — Сумку брось.  
Роусон выполняет.  
— Морган у вас? — "догадывается" он.  
— Соскучился? — Брэдли застегивает на нём наручники. — Вы увидитесь. Обязательно. Можешь не сомневаться.  
Они укладывают Роусона в деревянный ящик.  
— А что, если у меня клаустрофобия? — спрашивает Роусон. Он ведёт себя как обычно: ни к чему переигрывать, эти люди его знают.  
— У тебя нет клаустрофобии, — отвечает Брэдли, подтверждая его мысли.  
Крышка закрывается. Роусон смежает веки и перекатывает во рту жучок.  
Его беспокоит, что Брэдли не обыскивает его и не забирает мобильный телефон, даже не проверяет, выключен ли он.  
Ещё ему не нравится машина: фургон выглядит новым, но внутри слишком густо пахнет сваркой и маслом.  
— Эй, — говорит Роусон на пробу.  
Его не слышат или игнорируют.  
Роусон замедляет дыхание и вспоминает, что ещё видит в фургоне: свёрнутые одеяла, картонные коробки, канистры с водой — Мик надеется, что с водой. Ему вовсе не хочется в случае аварии оказаться в деревянном ящике рядом с пятнадцатью литрами спирта или керосина.  
Они едут не так долго, минут двадцать, но в ящике Роусон не чувствует скорости и не знает, выехали они за пределы Квантико или нет; когда машина останавливается, Роусон языком подкладывает жучок к коренным зубам.  
Ящик остается закрытым. Роусон слышит, как хлопают задние двери, Карсон — он тяжелее, Роусон узнаёт грузность походки, — чем-то глухо брякает над головой Мика.  
— Эй, — снова зовёт Роусон.  
— Потерпи, — отзывается Брэдли, голос доносится от ног и немного снизу. — Дик, мобилу.  
Роусон напрягается: вот оно! — однако Карсон тяжело выпрыгивает из фургона. Роусон слышит металлический лязг и клацанье, а затем — тишину.  
— Ну, смотри, — предлагает Карсон.  
В фургон залезает Брэдли, снимает с ящика крышку и на этот раз сноровисто ощупывает Роусона, вытягивает из кармана его куртки мобильный телефон.  
— Ну, вот и всё, — он улыбается и показывает Роусону погасший экран. — Извини, Роу. Кто бы и как за тобой ни следил, больше они тебя не видят. Современные жучки такие хрупкие, да? Достаточно электромагнитного импульса.  
Он выбрасывает телефон наружу и приказывает, теряя шутливый тон:  
— Дик, жми. Они будут здесь в пару минут.  
Крышка захлопывается над головой Роусона.  
Мик лежит неподвижно, глядя расширенными глазами в темноту.  
Он вынужден признать: этого они не предусмотрели.  
За ними никто не придёт.  
Это конец.

В его оке бури — Морган.  
— Прости меня, — говорит Роусон.  
— Ты не отвечаешь за действия маньяка, — повторяет проекция Моргана слова Бет.  
Роусон закрывает глаза и просит:  
— Уходи. Я не хочу оправдывать себя, ругаясь с тобой. Мы оба знаем, что ты должен был рассказать мне всё с самого начала.  
Он остаётся один, садится в тёплый песок и обхватывает колени руками.  
Мимо идут антилопы, телёнок отбивается от стада и подходит к Роусону так близко, что Мик может разглядеть шерстинки на его влажном носу.  
Роусон улыбается.  
— Да, — шепчет он. — Так лучше.  
Он чувствует, как машина останавливается, ящик выгружают и поднимают вверх по лестнице, потом — не скоро — снимают крышку.  
В лицо Роусону смотрят сразу два "глока", но Роусон лучше видит антилоп и сухую траву, чем Карсона и Стоуна, и не сопротивляется, пока его пристёгивают к наклонному железному столу.  
Одежду с него срезают, становится холодно и неуютно, и вместе с тем Роусона успокаивает предсказуемость и шаблонность действий команды Аткинсона: чем больше они сохранили старых методов ведения дел, тем больше шансов у Хотчнера и остальных выследить наёмников даже без датчика. Роусон запрещает себе надеяться на спасение, но если их тела найдут не на обочине шоссе, это уже хорошо, как ему кажется.  
Телёнок убегает, поднимая пыль тонкими копытцами.  
Роусон видит Моргана.  
На этот раз — настоящего.  
— Здравствуй, Роу, — говорит Аткинсон.  
— Привет, Дональд Аткинсон, — Роусон успокаивает дыхание: трудно быть голым среди одетых и привязанным среди свободных. — Привет, Виктор Стоун, Джон Брэдли и Ричард Карсон. Я не знаю того парня с техникой, он кто?  
Он называет имена для Моргана, на случай, если хоть один из них спасётся.  
— Рэй О'Райли, — отвечает Аткинсон дружелюбно. — Он врач.  
О'Райли лепит на Роусона электроды, подключает электрокардиограф. Роусон наблюдает за ним, чтобы не смотреть на Моргана.  
— Что в городе? — спрашивает Аткинсон.  
— Тихо, — Брэдли пожимает плечами. — Нас не преследовали.  
— Хорошо, — Аткинсон улыбается.  
Роусон думает о Джине, о том, что её, возможно, пытают на этом самом столе, в этой комнате; когда Аткинсон бьёт его в живот, Мик не может сдержать короткого стона.  
Морган закрывает глаза.  
— Давно мечтал это сделать, — признаётся Аткинсон. — Как ты смог вернуться?  
Роусон глотает слюну и не смотрит на Моргана.  
Аткинсон надевает кастет и бьёт снова.  
— Как. Ты. Вернулся? — спрашивает он ласково. — У тебя не было шансов.  
— Как видишь, карма — та ещё сука, — Роусон силится ухмыльнуться. — Тебя я там тоже не застал по возвращении.  
От третьего удара больше Роусона дёргается Морган.  
— Что ты хочешь? — Мик решает, что уже может поддаться. — Что тебе надо, Донни?  
Они обговаривают с Хотчнером и это, Роусон предупреждает честно:  
— Я не буду рисковать Дереком. Я скажу всё, что они захотят.  
Хотчнер только кивает, и Роусон понятия не имеет, что Аарон думает об этом.  
Роусон мысленно делает себе пометку узнать Хотчнера получше, если им удастся отсюда выбраться.  
Если.  
Он снова глотает слюну.  
— Хочешь пить? — понимает Аткинсон. — Только попроси.  
— Хочу домой, — Роусон кривит губы. — Давай быстренько поболтаем и разойдёмся.  
Аткинсон смеётся, словно это отличная шутка.  
И произносит то, от чего Роусона бросает в адреналиновый пот.  
— Мне ничего от тебя не нужно, — говорит Аткинсон совершенно серьёзно. — Ты просто умрёшь. И умрёшь в сознании, потому что каждый раз, как ты решишь уйти в око бури, я буду браться за твоего дружка. Это понятно, Роу?..  
Роусон по-прежнему не смотрит на Моргана. Гораздо больше его занимает монитор электрокардиографа.  
Частота сердцебиения Роусона — сто двадцать пять ударов в минуту.

Таннер хмурится, когда гаснут одновременно оба датчика.  
— Нет! Нет-нет-нет! — говорит Пенелопа и барабанит по клавиатуре. — Оставайся со мной, оставайся, оставайся...  
Она стихает и смотрит снизу вверх на Таннера.  
— Что случилось? — с испугом спрашивает она. — Как это возможно?  
— Я не знаю, — Джош качает головой. — Этого не должно было случиться.  
Он докладывает Куперу, и они собираются за круглым столом в течение десяти минут — все, кроме Джей-Джей и Симса, которые с отрядом спецназа едут к месту потери сигнала. К этому времени у Таннера есть лишь одно убедительное объяснение.  
— Электромагнитный импульс, — Таннер упирается обеими руками в столешницу. — Единственный вариант. Безопасно для людей, смертельно для нежного оборудования. Роусон... Мик даже ничего не заметит.  
— Значит, он по-прежнему рассчитывает на нас, — кивает Бет, поправляется: — Они оба рассчитывают.  
— Меня другое беспокоит, — начинает Росси. — Зачем такие сложности? Как они узнали, что это понадобится?  
— Думаешь, утечка информации? — хмурится Хотчнер.  
— Это подождёт, — останавливает его Бет. — Послушайте, сейчас не это важно. Как нам теперь их искать?  
— Я позвоню Эмили, — предлагает Пенелопа. — Вдруг она подскажет что-то ещё.  
Рид напряжённо смотрит в стол, спрашивает:  
— Хотч, как насчёт ЦРУ?  
— Я свяжусь с Джиной, — соглашается Хотчнер, уточняет для Купера: — Джина Санчес — наш друг. Пару лет назад мы провели для них расследование.  
— Теперь их очередь, — кивает Росси. — И если они заодно проверят насчёт утечки...  
Хотчнер смотрит на него неодобрительно, но не возражает и выходит, набирая номер.  
— Что мы ещё можем сделать? — Бет поворачивается к Куперу, но тот качает головой.  
— Ждать, — произносит он. — И надеяться.  
— Просто ждать? — не верит Таннер.  
Ему никто не отвечает. В открытую дверь видно, как разговаривают — каждый по своему телефону, — Хотчнер и Пенелопа; Хотчнер стоит у перил, положив на них ладонь, Пенелопа расхаживает возле лестницы, отчаянно жестикулирует и то и дело поправляет очки.  
Рид вскакивает.  
— Сейчас приду, — обещает он и в самом деле возвращается очень быстро, раскладывает на столе какие-то бумаги.  
— Что это? — Бет наклоняется к нему.  
— Дело Джины, — Рид облизывает губы. — Со стола Моргана.  
Он не видит, как переглядываются Купер и Бет.  
— Он хотел раскрыть его ради Мика, — Росси тоже придвигается к столу. — Рид, что ты думаешь?  
— Тело увидели утром, — Рид разворачивает карту. — Оно лежало там не более шести часов. Если допустить, что они не превышали скорость, — он берёт карандаш и шнурок вместо циркуля и рисует окружность с центром в месте нахождения тела, — первоначальное место преступления находится в этом радиусе.  
— Мы это отрабатывали, — напоминает Купер.  
— Да, — соглашается Рид. — Но тогда у нас не было данных от Роусона!  
Он маркером ставит точку в месте похищения Роусона и вторую — там, где погасли датчики, прокладывает через них прямую линию.  
— Это очень близко, — ошеломлённо говорит Бет. — Сэм.  
— Достаточно близко, — Росси встаёт. — Место явно одно и то же, и это шанс. Постоянную базу легче найти. Полагаю, стоит предупредить, чтобы держали вертолёт наготове.  
Купер придерживает его за рукав.  
— Нет, — возражает он. — Никакого вертолёта.  
— Нет? — недоумевает Рид. — Но почему...  
— Пустоши, — за Купера отвечает Таннер. — Нет жилья, нет движения. Вертолёт будет слышно издалека. Они убьют парней раньше, чем мы приземлимся.

Морган видит Роусона с другой стороны пруда. Мик одет в потёртую форму расцветки "шоколадный чип", в ней он практически сливается с сухой осенней травой и рогозом; у Мика загорелое лицо и выцветшие волосы, в точности как в жизни.  
— Ты же знал, что я попался! — с отчаянием говорит Морган. — Ты не должен был позволять им взять себя!  
Роусон улыбается своей чуднОй улыбкой.  
— А ты бы не позволил? — парирует он. — Правда, что ли?  
Морган отворачивается. Он злится сейчас на Роусона, но на себя злится сильнее: он должен был раскрыть дело ЛаСалль, найти Аткинсона и других первым. До того, как Аткинсон и другие нашли отдел поведенческого анализа.  
— Оставайся там, — советует Роусон. Моргану кажется, что он слышит голос из реального мира, но не может заставить себя обернуться и проверить. Он ничем не может Мику помочь. Только уйти сюда. Не видеть. Он знает, Роусону от этого легче. Ему самому было бы.  
Или нет?..  
Роусон кричит — очень далеко, на краю сознания Моргана.  
Морган опускается на колени и закрывает уши руками.  
— Хотч, — шепчет он. — Хотч. Пацан. Мамочка. Где вы? Где, чёрт возьми, вы все?!

— Никто из них не владеет недвижимостью в США, — Пенелопа теребит шариковую ручку с навершием из розовых перьев. — На них не записаны машины...  
— Записаны, — перебивает Таннер. Смотрит он куда-то между ней и открытой дверью, вскакивает и наставляет на Пенелопу палец. — Дорожная полиция. Нам нужны камеры, ближайшие к месту потери сигнала во время потери. Сузим круг.  
— Точно! — Пенелопа вскакивает, и они сломя голову бегут к её закутку, Хотчнер едва успевает отпрянуть в сторону.  
— Что случилось? — спрашивает он.  
— Джей-Джей звонила, — говорит Росси. — Они нашли мобильник Мика, но больше ничего. Едут сюда.  
— Я распоряжусь, чтобы телефон сразу посмотрели, — кивает Хотчнер. — Что с Гарсией и Таннером?  
— Считают, что могут найти машину, — Бет приглаживает волосы. — Хотя бы предположить.  
Ей трудно прийти в себя после слов Таннера о вертолёте.  
Бет думает о Джине и об отчёте патологоанатома, и Бет совсем не хочется читать такой же отчёт по Роусону, только не по нему.  
— ...машиной, — заканчивает Купер. — Только так.  
Хотчнер не хочет принимать такие условия, Бет видит это по его лицу, но и ему приходится смириться, потому что Купер прав: в том районе нечему заглушать шум винтов. Мика и Дерека убьют лишь затем, чтобы их не спасли.  
Бет моргает и отворачивается.  
В том отчёте вообще-то есть и кое-что утешительное для неё. Бет цепляется за эту мысль, когда становится невмоготу.  
Джину пытали.  
Но не изуродовали.  
Бет думает, что этот парень, Аткинсон, просто больной ублюдок, но если и так, она желает ему оставаться именно таким.  
Чтобы они нашли Мика целым. Хотя бы — целым.

Роусон ломается неожиданно для самого себя, входит в нужный ритм дыхания, пытаясь не кричать, и открывает глаза в саванне.  
— Нет, — он трясет головой. — Нет...  
Ноги его не слушаются, он падает на колени. Антилопы обступают его кругом, жарко дышат, Роусон чувствует запах навоза и гниения, слышит, как жужжат мухи.  
— Нет, — говорит Роусон.  
Телёнок лижет его в лоб, Роусон отпихивает его.  
— Господи, — умоляет он едва ли не впервые за свою жизнь. — Господи, просто дай мне умереть!.. Дай! Мне! Умереть!..

Аткинсон перебивает ему пальцы и пястные кости.  
— Не то чтобы тебе ещё когда-нибудь довелось пострелять, конечно, — улыбается Дональд. — Но на Фиджи, к примеру, считают, что полученные при жизни увечья останутся с нами и в загробном мире. Мне будет приятно знать, что ты не сможешь стрелять и там.  
Морган хочет крикнуть, чтобы он прекратил, но Морган стискивает зубы и молчит: не давать маньяку то, чего он хочет, — первое правило отдела.  
Проблема в том, что Аткинсон маньяк, но не психопат, у него нет депрессии или стресса, нет болевых точек, о которых знал бы Морган — то есть, кроме Роусона.  
Роусон — определённо его болевая точка.  
— Вернёмся к вопросу номер один, — предлагает Аткинсон, возвращая Роусона из ока бури (теперь Морган знает, как называется эта практика, и он с удовольствием отдал бы это знание за возможность оказаться вместе с Миком как можно дальше отсюда). — Как ты сумел вернуться? Мы слепили дело на А с плюсом.  
— Я его вернул, — хрипит Морган.  
Хотя бы на минуту, на полминуты он отвлекает внимание от Роусона, и это того стоит.  
— Ты? — задумчиво повторяет Аткинсон, хмыкает. — Агент, занимающийся поимкой серийных убийц, помогает своему любовнику вернуться к профессии серийного убийцы. Как интересно.  
— Не приписывай своих пристрастий другим, — Морган кривится, пытается сплюнуть, но рот и горло пересохли. Аткинсон заботливо подносит ему кружку, но вода солёная, Морган дёргает головой, и Аткинсон со смехом выливает остатки ему на грудь.  
— Но ты — мелкая сошка, — продолжает Аткинсон. — Ты попросил папочку? Агента Хотчнера? Он — большой человек, да. Но даже больших людей можно достать, разве вам не доказал этого Фойет?  
— Разве ты не знаешь, чем Фойет кончил? — Морган усмехается. — Хотч убил его. И ты тоже сдохнешь.  
— Все мы умрём, — Аткинсон пожимает плечами. — Я сделал всё, что хотел, по крайней мере, а ты?  
Он не разворачивает тезис, но Морган знает откуда-то, что Дональд говорит о Роусоне.  
Роусон ответить не может.  
Он пользуется минутной передышкой и уходит в око бури, и этому Морган рад, но он видит окровавленные руки Мика, и по его щеке внезапно скатывается слеза.  
Аткинсон стирает её пальцем и пробует на вкус.  
— Мне жаль, — говорит он почти с сочувствием. — Но ты должен понять меня. Ничего личного. Ты просто инструмент.  
— Как Джина? — выдавливает Морган. — Джина ЛаСалль?..  
— Что ты, — Аткинсон выбирает что-то на столе. — Джина — неудачная попытка. Ты намного лучше. Но, между прочим, раз ты вспомнил о ней: это она тебя сдала.  
— Мне всё равно, — отвечает Морган.  
— Да и мне, в общем-то, тоже, — соглашается Дональд, оглядывается. — Роу, проснись, мальчик мой, помнишь уговор?..  
Морган терпит. И ещё. И воет, ударяясь затылком о подголовник.  
Как Роусон открывает глаза, он уже не видит.

— Мы выделили пять машин, среди которых может быть нужная нам, — Пенелопа выводит снимки на экран в зале, оставаясь при этом в своём закутке, её голос доносится из динамика громкой связи на столе. — Все они проехали мимо контрольного пункта перед потерей сигнала и продолжили движение в направлении, которое нас интересует.  
— Это огромный район, — говорит Джей-Джей. — Мы не сможем быстро прочесать его, даже если разделимся.  
Она молчит о том, что, учитывая квалификацию команды Аткинсона, они вообще ничего не смогут сделать без отряда спецназа, это и так ясно всем в комнате.  
— Надо уменьшить зону поиска, — Хотчнер кусает губы. — Гарсия, у кого-то из них есть родственники в Вирджинии?  
Пенелопа стучит по клавишам, ждёт.  
— Нет, сэр, — она горестно вздыхает. — Ничего.  
— Ты ищешь ближайших? — Бет наклоняется к динамику. — Расширь круг. Бывшие жёны, родители жён, известные подружки, любимые школьные учителя, вышедшие на пенсию. Все, кто мог дать им доступ к своему имуществу и не мог дать отпор.  
— О! — восклицает Пенелопа. — О!.. Я сейчас! Ждите!  
Она отключается.  
Джей-Джей на мгновение закрывает лицо ладонями. Рид гладит её по плечу, Джей-Джей кивает и берёт себя в руки.  
Росси против воли смотрит на часы на стене.  
Слишком долго.  
Он думает, что время течёт иначе, когда жертвой становится не посторонний человек, думает, что ему достаточно было и Эрин, чтобы понять это.  
Росси кажется, что Бог, возможно, за что-то наказывает их всех.

Пить Моргану всё-таки дают, Аткинсон при нём откручивает пробку с бутылки, сам делает большой глоток, а остальное Брэдли выпаивает Моргану, и Дерек осушает бутылку почти до дна, прежде чем понимает, что Роусона никто поить не собирается.  
Морган испытывает иррациональный стыд. Он знает, что не должен, знает, что делает всё правильно, но Роусон смотрит на воду, прежде чем сморгнуть и отвернуться, и Моргану хочется разбить себе голову.  
Он почти не понимает уже, что происходит. Иногда ему удаётся уйти от боли, но чаще боль приходит за ним; Моргану холодно, он трясётся в ознобе, у него пересохли губы и немеют руки и ноги. Он не кричит — не может.  
Роусон не кричит тоже.  
Он висит на ремнях, и Морган не может на него смотреть, но всё-таки смотрит; Роусон в крови, моче и уксусной кислоте, Роусон дышит с хрипами и теряет сознание.  
Аткинсон как будто доволен.  
Он отлучается ненадолго, а когда возвращается, Морган чувствует запах чеснока и томатного соуса: Аткинсон поужинал. Или пообедал? Время перестаёт иметь для Моргана значение.  
Только холод.  
Жажда.  
Боль.  
От Роусона Морган отворачивается.  
Если это конец, он хочет умереть, помня Мика другим.

— Это полезно, если тебя не смогут спасти вообще, — заканчивает Роусон. — Тогда, говорят, не так больно умирать. Эй!..  
Он морщится и отпихивает Моргана, смеётся:  
— Здесь и сейчас мне очень даже больно! Я вовсе не универсальный солдат, что бы ты там себе ни придумал.  
Морган наклоняется и целует его плечо над повязкой, чувствуя жар воспалённой кожи.  
— Прости, — извиняется он очень серьёзно. — Прости меня.  
Роусон подставляется под поцелуи, улыбается, смотрит в потолок расширенными глазами: медовыми в свете ночника, черными, когда он ночью в темноте босиком шлёпает на кухню за пивом.  
— Смотри, — говорит он Моргану, идущему за ним, показывает за окно. — Видишь? Она всегда гуляет тут с собакой в половине третьего ночи. Почему всегда в это время?  
— Рефлекс, — Морган делает глоток из его бутылки. — У собаки, не у бабушки.  
Роусон смеётся, потом перестаёт.  
— Никогда не был в этом уверен, — произносит он задумчиво.  
— В чём? — недоумевает Морган.  
— В том, что у собак рефлексы закрепляются лучше, чем у людей, — Роусон наблюдает за старушкой и её болонкой. — Собака никогда не убедит себя сама. А человек может. В чём угодно...  
Он не отвечает, когда Морган спрашивает, о чём он.  
Он вообще редко отвечает сразу, если спросить его напрямую.  
Моргану это нравится.  
Моргану всё в нём нравится.  
Даже когда невероятно бесит.

Антилопы издохли.  
Роусон ходит между трупов, замотав лицо платком. Саванна завалена телами до горизонта, и все они изрезаны и обожжены, как тело Джины, как тело самого Роусона где-то там, внизу.  
Мик не хочет туда возвращаться.  
Всё кончено. Он что-то упускает. Совершает ошибку, которая будет стоить жизни ему и Моргану.  
— Хочешь пить? — спрашивает Джина.  
Роусон оглядывается.  
Джина застенчиво пожимает плечами и улыбается. Она в серой футболке и синих джинсах, совсем обычная, родная и знакомая.  
— У тебя же нет воды, — отвечает Роусон.  
Джина складывает ладони лодочкой, и они наполняются влагой, прозрачной и манящей. Роусон пытается сглотнуть, но горло пересыхает даже здесь. Он качает головой.  
— Ты — мираж, — говорит он. — Проекция моего мозга. Этой воды на самом деле нет.  
— А ты всё-таки попей, — просит Джина. — Не бойся. Я не уйду. Я буду ждать столько, сколько тебе нужно.  
— Ты и так ждала больше, чем должна была, — Роусон кривит губы в бессильном отчаянии, закрывает лицо рукой. — Джина, я так виноват перед тобой!..  
— Попей, — повторяет Джина. — Мы потом поговорим. Когда тебе станет лучше. Ты ведь знаешь, где меня найти?  
Роусон перешагивает через труп антилопы, но останавливается, заметив краем глаза движение.  
— Джина, ты видела это? — хмурится он. — Там.  
Он обходит ещё несколько тел, прежде чем видит телёнка, живого пока, но ужасно слабого, мухи вьются над ним, садятся и взлетают. У телёнка мутные глаза и обожженная грудная клетка.  
— Мик? — зовёт Джина.  
— Сначала — ему, — требует Роусон, приподнимая голову телёнка. — Дай ему воды. Не будет его — не будет меня, это же моё око бури, Джина, это всё, что у меня есть!  
Джина садится на корточки, потом встаёт на колени, протягивает ладони маленькой антилопе, и телёнок пьёт, сперва несмело, недоверчиво, потом всё более охотно, едва не захлёбываясь, и Роусон смеётся и садится прямо на землю.  
— Джина, — говорит он. — Ты же за мной пришла, да?  
Он не боится.  
Джина отряхивает ладони.  
— Прости, — сокрушается она, — тебе не осталось.  
— Ничего, — Роусон кивает. — Заберёшь меня?  
Джина улыбается и качает головой.  
— Ты знаешь, где меня найти, — повторяет она и снова складывает ладони лодочкой. — А теперь попей.

— Мик, пожалуйста, пей! — просит Бет. — Мик!..  
Ей кажется, они ждут медиков уже целую вечность.  
Глаза Роусона закрыты, вода выливается изо рта: нет глотательного рефлекса.  
Если бы не монитор электрокардиографа, Бет решила бы, что они опоздали.  
Впрочем, может, так и есть: судя по показаниям приборов, Роусон сладко спит.

Морган спрашивает о Роусоне, как только приходит в себя.  
Роусон о нём не спрашивает, ни о ком не спрашивает на самом деле. Врачи говорят, он в коме, но Морган знает правду: Роусон застревает в оке бури, уходит так глубоко, что не может вернуться.  
Чтобы не больно было умирать.  
Когда Роусона переводят из реанимации, Морган приходит к нему и сидит рядом. Он не знает, что сказать, и берёт книгу, забытую кем-то в коридоре, читает вслух в надежде, что Роусон слышит.  
Иногда он смотрит на руки Мика, и ему мерещатся кровавые пятна на повязках.  
— Я не могу, — признаётся Морган Хотчнеру. — Хотч, я не могу. Когда он очнётся, что мне делать?! Он терпел всё это только потому...  
Морган замолкает, трясёт головой.  
Хотчнер заставляет его выпить воды.  
— Я никогда не говорил об этом, — он отворачивается к окну, — но часто думал. Ты помнишь Джорджа Фойета?  
— Конечно, — Морган задерживает дыхание.  
Аткинсон говорит о Фойете. Теперь — сам Хотчнер?..  
— Он пытал мою жену, — слова даются Хотчнеру с трудом. — Потом искал Джека. Но не нашёл и вернулся к Хейли. И я думаю, что он спрашивал её, где Джек. Он спрашивал её, Дерек. Она ему не сказала. Знала, но не сказала ему.  
Морган молчит. Аналогия ему более чем понятна.  
Вот только он всё равно не знает, как смотреть Роусону в глаза, когда тот очнётся.  
Если очнётся.

Потом Морган понимает, что Роусон не вернётся, пока ощущает его, Моргана, присутствие.  
Морган откладывает книгу и уходит.  
— Я это чувствую, Хотч, — говорит он, стесняясь своих собственных идей. — Он винит себя. А я...  
— Иди домой, — приказывает Хотчнер. — К себе домой. Или к Риду, он с удовольствием тебя приютит.  
Морган открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но Хотчнер предупреждает:  
— Оставь это мне. Отправляйся домой и выспись.  
Морган кивает и едет к Роусону, неумело и неловко моет полы, поминутно останавливаясь отдохнуть и переждать боль, потом засыпает на диване, подложив под голову альбом с фотографиями Анголы.  
Грязную тряпку он забывает на пороге ванной комнаты.  
Ему снится саванна.  
Ночью, когда идёт дождь, Морган натягивает плед на голову, задевает повязки и просыпается.  
— Мик?.. — зовёт он.  
В квартире темно и тихо.  
Морган думает, лучше бы Мику по-прежнему снилась Ангола.  
Только снилась.  
Морган гонит от себя мысль о том, что Мик будет видеть в кошмарах теперь.

Роусон разводит костёр, когда Джина приходит снова.  
— Обживаешься, — упрекает она, но садится на бревно рядом с Роусоном. — Чего ты тут ждёшь? Ночь уже.  
Роусон хочет ответить, но горло перехватывает спазмом, он захлёбывается внезапными рыданиями, и Джина обнимает его и прижимает к груди. Её футболка пахнет песком и костром, немного — больницей, и Роусона это отчего-то успокаивает.  
— Я боюсь, Джина, — говорит он, не поднимая головы. — Я боюсь возвращаться. Что я увижу? Что будет?  
— Не узнаешь, пока не вернёшься, — Джина гладит его по волосам, замечает: — О, седой волос, смотри-ка.  
Роусон невольно смеётся.  
— Только не выдёргивай! — требует он. — Что есть, всё моё.  
Джина убаюкивает его в объятиях.  
— Иди домой, — шепчет она наконец. — Ступай, Роу. Тебе не время ещё.  
— Когда мы пересекались с Донни, я был сплошным больным местом, — признаётся ей Роусон. — Куда ни ткни, попадёшь. А теперь, кажется, у меня оставался только Морган, но Донни всё равно достал меня. Он забрал у меня Дерека, Джина. Мы не сможем быть вместе после такого.  
Джина вздыхает и целует его в макушку.  
— Иди домой, — говорит она снова. — Перестань придумывать за других.  
— Я принесу тебе цветов, — обещает Роусон. — Какие ты любишь?  
— Живые, — Джина медлит. — Теперь я ещё больше люблю всё живое, Мик...  
Роусон гладит её по руке.  
— Я запомню, — кивает он.

С кислородным катетером дышится легко, но Роусон терпеть не может эту штуку: не в первый раз, но каждый раз как в первый.  
— С возвращением, — говорит Аарон Хотчнер.  
Он даёт Роусону воду, поддерживает его голову, пока Мик пьёт.  
"Из рук, — думает Роусон. — Практически из рук".  
У него нет сил улыбаться. Капельница рядом наверняка заправлена обезболивающим, но Роусону всё равно мучительно, сокрушительно плохо. Он закрывает глаза.  
— Хочешь поспать? — понимающе спрашивает Хотчнер.  
— Морган жив? — выговаривает Роусон непослушными губами.  
— Да, — подтверждает Хотчнер.  
Роусон хочет умереть от облегчения.  
На самом деле ему не нужно больше ничего, но из вежливости — и из благодарности, — он интересуется:  
— Как?..  
Он имеет в виду сразу всё: как вы нас нашли, как всё прошло и наконец — как он?  
При попытке пошевелить пальцем боль прошивает руку Роусона до самого плеча.  
"Стрелять мне вряд ли ещё доведётся, — соглашается с Аткинсоном Мик. — Никогда больше".  
— С Дереком всё будет хорошо, — Хотчнер начинает с последнего из невысказанных вопросов. — В сравнении с тобой он почти не пострадал. Ты потерял много крови, плюс обезвоживание и болевой шок. Парамедики боялись, что не довезут тебя живым.  
Роусон прикрывает глаза и всё-таки чуть улыбается.  
— Мы нашли вас по машине, — продолжает Хотчнер. — Фургон, в котором тебя везли, был замечен на шоссе в то утро, когда нашли тело Джины ЛаСалль, — он делает паузу. — Я сожалею о ней, Мик. Мы все сожалеем.  
Роусон снова прикрывает глаза.  
— Машина была записана на отца одноклассницы и подруги Джона Брэдли, которая погибла в автокатастрофе сразу после выпускного. После её смерти, как мы предполагаем, Норрис Уиджвик сосредоточил все свои чувства на несостоявшемся зяте. Родственников у Уиджвика не было, друзей он тоже быстро растерял... — Хотчнер замолкает.  
Обезболивающее действует, Роусон медленно уплывает в сон.

Когда он просыпается снова, у его постели дежурит Бет.  
— Здравствуй, дорогой, — говорит она, встаёт и целует Роусона в лоб. — Заставил ты нас поволноваться!  
— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, — Роусон улыбается. — Что слышно хорошего?  
— Здешний хирург воспользовался твоим хорошим поведением и скрепил тебе две самые безнадёжные кости, пока ты спал, — Бет показывает Мику рентгеновский снимок. — Видишь? Будешь как новенький.  
Роусон качает головой.  
— Джина нашла у меня седой волос, — отвечает он, прежде чем понимает, что это лишнее. Но Бет как будто не удивляется.  
— У тебя теперь много седых волос будет, — она вздыхает, сердится: — Да и у нас тоже прибавилось!  
Она развлекает Роусона до прихода врача, неохотно встаёт, чтобы не мешать осмотру.  
— Стой, — просит Мик. — Где нас?..  
— Летний домик Уиджвиков, — говорит Бет. — Немного... переоборудованный.  
Роусон закрывает глаза и позволяет делать с собой всё, что необходимо.

Моргана он видеть не хочет и по-настоящему рад, что Дерек к нему не приходит. Роусону невыносима сама мысль, что когда-нибудь он может снять с Моргана футболку и увидеть глубокие шрамы на его теле, Роусона мутит от такой перспективы, он пьёт воду, и его тошнит в кювету, и, разумеется, Хотчнер появляется в палате именно в этот момент.  
— Сэр, — вяло приветствует Роусон.  
Ему не кажется удачной идеей вести диалог через кювету с рвотными массами, но Хотчнер не моргнув глазом относит её в угол, к процедурному столу, и ставит рядом с Роусоном чистую.  
— На всякий случай, — говорит он спокойно.  
Медсестра входит и бесшумно наводит порядок, меняет капельницу, проверяет показания приборов.  
— Вам что-нибудь нужно, мистер Роусон? — спрашивает она заботливо.  
— Можно пива? — просит Мик.  
Медсестра улыбается так охотно, словно борода этой шутки не длиной от Норфолка до Флориды, и оставляет их наедине, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь.  
Хотчнер смотрит на Роусона.  
— Тебя снова уволили, — сообщает он, и в глазах его пляшут смешливые чёртики.  
Роусону это нравится.  
— Опять с позором? — любопытствует он.  
— Причина пока не указана, — Хотчнер опирается локтями о колени. — Есть два варианта.  
— И кто будет выбирать? — Роусону становится по-настоящему интересно.  
— Ты, — говорит Хотчнер. — Тебя могут уволить в связи с организационно-штатными мероприятиями...  
— Как ребят Донни, — Роусон кивает. — Кстати, как они там?  
Он задерживает дыхание.  
— Мертвы, — отвечает Хотчнер, признаётся: — Мы не старались взять их живыми.  
— Хорошо, — Роусон закрывает глаза и долго молчит, потом добавляет: — Спасибо, сэр.  
— Ты готов слушать дальше? — уточняет Хотчнер.  
— Готов, — Мик смотрит на него. Хотчнер кивает.  
— Либо, — продолжает он, — если ты дашь своё согласие, тебя уволят в связи с переходом на федеральную государственную службу.  
Роусон не знает, что на это сказать.  
Федеральная служба — это "красная ячейка", это Купер и другие, и Роусон любит их, Роусон рад видеть Бет, Роусону нравится его работа — действительно нравится, теперь он понимает, теперь он ценит её в полной мере.  
Но он не может вернуться к ним.  
Джина всегда будет стоять у него перед глазами, за плечом, рядом с ним. Между ним и остальными.  
— Я уже был на федеральной службе, — произносит Роусон. — Сэр.  
— Ты состоял в "красной ячейке", — поправляет Хотчнер. — А я предлагаю тебе войти в отдел поведенческого анализа. При одном условии, конечно.  
Роусон поднимает брови и морщит лоб.  
— Если перестанешь говорить мне: "Сэр", — Хотчнер улыбается уголком губ.  
— Это будет трудновато, — Роусон приподнимается на локтях, — но я постараюсь. Постарался бы...  
Он теряется, открывает рот и закрывает, морщится бессильно.  
— Я не... — начинает он, осекается. — Я и Морган...  
— У нас нет запрета на отношения внутри отдела, если ты об этом, — Хотчнер смотрит на него в упор. — И ты нам нужен. Я держал вакансию два месяца. Я в любом случае собирался поговорить с тобой, как только ты вернёшься в Вирджинию. Та, другая твоя работа. Она отпустила тебя теперь, так?  
Роусон сглатывает и пьёт воду, и на этот раз его не тошнит.  
Он не знает, что Хотчнеру известно, а о чём он только догадывается, но видит, что в этом вопросе Хотчнер понимает его лучше, чем кто-либо другой до этого.  
— Да, — подтверждает Роусон очень медленно. — Теперь — отпустила. Но я не...  
— Ты боишься смотреть ему в глаза, — кивает Хотчнер. Роусон качает головой.  
— Нет, — объясняет он неловко. — Не в глаза. На него.  
Хотчнер снова кивает.  
— Он тоже боится, — говорит он. — Но когда-нибудь вам придётся это обсудить.  
— Я знаю, — перебивает Роусон, из ослиного упрямства не желая слушать молча, и Хотчнер кивает в третий раз.  
— Сейчас вы оба в отпуске по болезни, — напоминает он, вытаскивает из кармана мобильный телефон и кладёт на тумбочку в изголовье кровати. — Всё зависит только от вас самих.  
Он стоит ещё несколько мгновений, разглядывая Роусона с высоты своего роста.  
— Когда решишь...  
— Я позвоню вам, — обещает Роусон.  
— Нет, — Хотчнер улыбается. — Когда решишь — передай ответ через Моргана. Выздоравливай, Мик. И помни: если ты выжил, ты всё сделал правильно. Вы оба.  
Он закрывает за собой дверь.  
— Сукин сын, — говорит Роусон с чувством.  
Шёпотом.  
Потом он смотрит на телефон.  
Он чувствует, как всё меняется снова.  
И, чёрт возьми, Мику это нравится.  
На самом деле нравится.


End file.
